


Jenova∙DEATH

by Yinza



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Animated GIFs, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinza/pseuds/Yinza
Summary: Fanart of Jenova∙DEATH behind Sephiroth's illusory body. Done for the 2019 FF7 Fanworks Exchange.





	Jenova∙DEATH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCalamity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCalamity/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Jenova's capacity for deception is definitely one of its creepiest aspects, I think.


End file.
